


Only in My Dreams

by Kogimofumaru



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M, cherrymagic, cherrymaho
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogimofumaru/pseuds/Kogimofumaru
Summary: The Vietnamese version of "Only in My Dreams"Bản tiếng ViệtKhi vào phòng, Adachi từ khủng hoảng biến thành sụp đổ hoàn toàn - Phòng chỉ có một chiếc giường.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Only in My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only in My Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460459) by [Incandescentflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower). 



> Cảm ơn @Incandescentflower rất nhiều vì đã viết chiếc fanfic ngọt ngào đáng yêu này và cho phép mình chuyển ngữ sang tiếng Việt.  
> Link bản gốc: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460459
> 
> Many thanks to Incandescentflower for writing this lovey dovey fanfic and allowing me to translate it into Vietnamese.  
> Original link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460459

Đi công tác cùng Kurosawa không phải là ý kiến hay, nhưng Adachi thực sự không còn sự lựa chọn nào khác. Kurosawa phải đến thành phố Hanamatsu gặp một vị khách hàng và trưởng phòng nói Adachi cũng phải đi cùng. Adachi thực sự không nghĩ rằng sự có mặt của mình có thể giúp ích gì cho cuộc gặp mặt này, nhưng khi vô tình đụng phải bả vai Kurosawa, cậu phát hiện ra nội tâm anh lại háo hức mong chờ chuyến "du lịch công tác" lần này với mình đến thế. Vì vậy Adachi không thể nào phản đối được, vả lại dù sao chăng nữa cậu cũng vẫn phải nghe lệnh sếp.

Kurosawa lái xe rất êm, mặc dù suốt dọc đường Adachi vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế dựa người vào cửa sổ xe. Bởi vì cậu thực không thể chịu nổi việc đọc suy nghĩ của Kurosawa liền ba tiếng đồng hồ trong không gian khép kín như thế này.

Trong lúc lái xe, Kurosawa xắn ống tay áo lên để lộ cánh tay của mình, Adachi chưa từng nhìn thấy anh lơi lỏng một giây một phút nào. Cậu không nhịn được liếc mắt nhìn Kurosawa, không thể không chú ý đến dáng vẻ anh đưa tay lên vuốt tóc, cắn môi khi họ nói về bộ truyện Ragna Crimson, nếp nhăn hình ria mèo hiện ra dưới mắt mỗi khi anh mỉm cười, hay là khi nhìn cậu, lông mày anh sẽ hơi cong lên.

Kurosawa còn lập hẳn một danh sách nhạc cho chuyến "du lịch công tác" lần này, họ sẽ vừa nghe nhạc vừa trò chuyện. Kurosawa hỏi Adachi một vài chuyện về bản thân cậu, gia đình cậu và cuộc sống của cậu. Nói chuyện phiếm với Kurosawa rất thoải mái, có lúc Adachi thậm chí còn quên cả lo lắng.

Kurosawa mang theo đồ ăn vặt mà Adachi thích nhất, không hiểu sao chuyện này lại khiến Adachi có cảm giác bồn chồn khó tả, nhưng cảm giác này rất nhanh đã biến mất. Adachi cũng bắt đầu quen với việc có Kurosawa ở bên cạnh quan tâm, suy nghĩ cho mình rồi.

Ở bên cạnh Kurosawa rất dễ chịu, thậm chí có thể nói là vui vẻ, đây là điều Adachi hoàn toàn không ngờ tới.

Tiếc là bầu không khí thoải mái đó chỉ kéo dài đến khi họ bước vào khách sạn.

"Xin lỗi quý khách." Nhân viên tiếp tân đỏ mặt, "Chúng tôi chỉ được báo đặt một phòng thôi ạ."

Kurosawa lại nở nụ cười thương hiệu: "Nghe có vẻ như là một sơ suất có thể sửa được nhỉ. Chúng tôi có thể đặt thêm một phòng nữa không?"

Nhân viên tiếp tân lắc đầu: "Tối nay khách sạn chúng tôi tổ chức một cuộc họp, tất cả các phòng đều được đặt rồi ạ. Mong anh thông cảm."

Kurosawa thở dài nhìn Adachi: "Chúng ta thử đi tìm khách sạn khác vậy."

"E là khó đó thưa anh." Nhân viên tiếp tân nói xen vào, "Vì tổ chức hội nghị nên mấy khách sạn quanh đây đều hết phòng rồi."

"Không sao." Adachi nói với Kurosawa, "Chúng ta còn phải chuẩn bị cho cuộc gặp với khách hàng vào ngày mai mà, cứ ở tạm một đêm cũng được." Adachi cố gắng nói một cách bình tĩnh nhất có thể, mặc dù trong lòng cậu đang gào thét.

Khi vào phòng, Adachi từ khủng hoảng biến thành sụp đổ hoàn toàn - Phòng chỉ có một chiếc giường.

Kurosawa nhìn Adachi, sau đó cười nói: "Không sao, tôi ngủ dưới sàn nhà cũng được."

"Kurosawa, ngày mai anh phải gặp khách hàng quan trọng mà, không thể ngủ trên sàn được, để tôi ngủ trên sàn."

"Adachi, tôi sẽ không để cậu ngủ trên sàn."

Cậu chưa bao giờ nghe Kurosawa nói với giọng điệu kiên quyết đến thế, đây rõ ràng là giọng điệu không cho phép người ta tranh luận mà.

"Được rồi, chúng ta cùng ngủ trên giường."

Kurosawa mở to mắt, phản ứng không giống bình thường này khiến Adachi hơi bất an. Cậu xách hành lý của mình lên, cố tình bước đi lảo đảo để tranh thủ dựa vào người Kurosawa xem anh đang nghĩ gì.

Adachi muốn ngủ cùng mình ư? Đây là mơ sao? Tự nhéo mình xem có đau không mới được.

Sau đó cảnh tượng Adachi và Kurosawa ở trên giường quấn quýt tràn ngập đầu óc cậu: Kurosawa dụi mặt vào cổ Adachi, ngón tay Adachi luồn vào tóc Kurosawa. Hai người họ đắp cùng một chiếc chăn, nhìn nhau mỉm cười.

Adachi vội vàng tách ra khỏi người Kurosawa như bị điện giật, nuốt nước miếng đánh ực một cái. Cậu cứ mải lo Kurosawa cảm thấy khó chịu vì tối nay hai người phải ngủ cùng giường, nhưng giờ xem ra tâm trạng hưng phấn của Kurosawa còn đáng quan ngại hơn nhiều.

Đêm nay dài đến mức khốn khổ. Adachi không thể tập trung tinh thần làm việc, khoảng thời gian chờ đợi đến giờ đi ngủ ngượng ngùng càng như một sự đày đọa. Nhưng khi đến giờ đi ngủ thật, Kurosawa vẫn lịch sự giống như buổi tối hôm đó Adachi qua đêm ở nhà anh, anh bảo cậu đi tắm trước, còn cố gắng chừa không gian riêng tư cho cậu. Lần này lúc Kurosawa tắm xong đi ra, Adachi không giả vờ ngủ như lần trước nữa.

Cậu nằm co ro sát mép giường, chăn kéo lên tận cổ, hai tay khép chặt trước ngực. Thế nhưng Adachi không trốn tránh, đối với cậu, làm được như thế này đã tốt lắm rồi.

Kurosawa cẩn thận nằm xuống nửa còn lại của chiếc giường. Hai người đều nằm ngửa, mặt hướng lên trần nhà, ở giữa dường như có một khu vực an toàn vô hình.

"Thế này là không sao rồi." Kurosawa nói.

Adachi gật đầu tỏ vẻ đồng ý, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn hướng lên trần nhà.

"Ngủ ngon, Adachi."

"Ngủ ngon, Kurosawa."

Adachi không biết cậu đã nằm trằn trọc bao lâu, dường như cậu không thể nào chìm vào giấc ngủ được, nhưng cậu biết mình nhất định phải cố mà ngủ. Đêm nay rất nhiều suy nghĩ cứ quanh quẩn trong tâm trí cậu, cậu không biết mình đang tỉnh hay đang mơ nữa.

"Adachi, cậu chưa ngủ à?"

"Ừm." Adachi đáp. Tay cậu không ngừng vặn xoắn dưới tấm chăn.

Kurosawa quay sang nhìn cậu, hỏi: "Cậu vẫn ổn chứ? Trông cậu có vẻ hơi căng thẳng."

Adachi cuống quýt lắc đầu, nhấn mạnh rằng mình không hề căng thẳng.

"Lại đây." Kurosawa vừa nói vừa vươn tay chạm vào cổ Adachi, "Để tôi giúp cậu thả lỏng."

Đầu ngón tay Kurosawa day nhẹ trên làn da của Adachi, cảm giác đó khiến cậu vô cùng thoải mái. "Dịch người một chút nào." Nói rồi anh đẩy bả vai Adachi để cậu nằm quay về phía mình.

Adachi có thể cảm nhận được tay của Kurosawa nhẹ nhàng vuốt dọc sống lưng massage cơ bắp của mình.

"Cậu thấy thế nào?" Kurosawa hỏi, hơi thở nóng hổi của anh phả lên cổ Adachi.

"Ừm...thoải mái." Adachi nói.

Kurosawa đổi vị trí. Lúc này cơ thể của anh áp sát sau lưng Adachi, cánh tay vòng qua vai cậu. Khi ngón tay Kurosawa bắt đầu đi từ cổ, lên tóc, rồi đến sau tai cậu, Adachi nín thở. Cậu không thể nào thả lỏng dưới sự vuốt ve của Kurosawa. Tiếp đó tay Kurosawa ôm vòng quanh eo cậu, trượt dần xuống dưới...

Adachi giật mình tỉnh lại, thở hổn hển không ra hơi. Cậu quay sang thấy Kurosawa nằm bên cạnh mình đang ngủ say, khuôn mặt lộ ra biểu cảm thỏa mãn. Adachi ước lượng khoảng cách giữa hai người họ, sau đó nhấc chăn lên - Chân của họ gần như chạm vào nhau.

Vừa rồi là giấc mơ của Kurosawa sao? Adachi đỏ mặt. Cậu có cảm giác mình cương rồi, thế là liền vội vàng đắp chăn lên che giấu sự xấu hổ.

Nhưng không hề báo trước, càng nhiều hình ảnh hiện lên trong tâm trí Adachi hơn: Adachi nằm sấp trên giường, Kurosawa áp chặt sau lưng ma sát với phần lưng trần của cậu, nhẹ nhàng hôn cổ cậu. Hai người họ đều không mặc quần áo, ở trên giường hôn nhau say đắm.

Adachi vội vàng rút chân về.

Cậu ngồi dậy chôn mặt vào lòng bàn tay. Kurosawa vẫn ngủ say, anh chỉ kéo gối kê dưới đầu mình rồi thở nhẹ một hơi. Biểu cảm của anh ôn hòa mà bình yên như mặt hồ sáng sớm. Anh ấy quyến rũ quá đi mất, tim Adachi không kìm được mà nhói lên.

Cậu không nhịn được xúc động nhất thời, vươn tay ra chạm nhẹ lên cánh tay Kurosawa. Lúc này cảnh tượng xuất hiện trong đầu cậu là trong phòng tắm của khách sạn. Adachi đang tắm, xung quanh toàn là hơi nước. Kurosawa thì ngồi trên ghế nhỏ xoa xà phòng trong tay thành bọt, nhẹ nhàng gội đầu giúp Adachi.

Sau đó tay Kurosawa trượt dần xuống vai và lưng của Adachi, cách đụng chạm của anh khiến người ta thấy vừa thoải mái lại vừa thân mật. Kurosawa tiếp tục công việc của mình, dùng bông tắm xoa khắp người Adachi, tiếp theo cầm vòi sen cẩn thận rửa sạch bọt xà phòng trên người cậu. Nước ấm chầm chậm chảy dọc trên da Adachi.

Lần này Adachi không muốn rút tay về nữa. Cậu nằm xuống bên cạnh Kurosawa, đặt tay mình lọt thỏm vào lòng bàn tay anh rồi dần dần chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Ánh mặt trời xuyên qua rèm cửa chiếu vào phòng, rải những tia nắng ấm áp lên đệm của họ. Lúc Adachi nhìn sang thì Kurosawa cũng đang nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt hết sức dịu dàng. Adachi bất giác mỉm cười đáp lại.

Tay hai người vẫn đan chặt vào nhau, Adachi liền giơ tay còn lai lên luồn vào tóc Kurosawa, cậu thực sự bắt đầu thích giấc mơ này rồi.

Kurosawa nhướng mày, gọi: "Adachi?"

"Ừm." Adachi khẽ trả lời. Cậu cảm thấy đầu lưỡi mình sao mà nặng quá, tâm trí như bị nhét đầy bông vậy. "Tóc anh sờ thích thật đấy."

Mí mắt Kurosawa rung rung, anh lại gần Adachi, kê tay dưới gáy cậu, khàn giọng hỏi: "Thế này có được không?"

Adachi lại "Ừm" một tiếng, cảm giác này thích cực kì.

Đúng lúc này, Kurosawa bỗng cúi người xuống chạm môi mình lên môi Adachi.

Không thể tin nổi chuyện này lại thực sự xảy ra.

Adachi mở to mắt. Đây không phải mơ. Họ đang hôn nhau thật!

Sự thật này đánh mạnh vào tâm trí của Adachi. Cậu suýt nữa định đẩy Kurosawa ra theo bản năng, nhưng cậu biết làm như vậy chắc chắn sẽ khiến anh tổn thương. Đồng thời điều đó cũng có nghĩa là cậu phải từ bỏ cảm giác mình đang tận hưởng, cảm giác cậu thiếu vắng và vô cùng mong nhớ. Đó là cảm giác mà nụ hôn của Kurosawa mang đến - thứ khiến toàn thân cậu, thậm chí ngay cả dây thần kinh cũng nóng ran lên. Thế rồi Kurosawa đưa lưỡi vào miệng cậu.

Não Adachi hoàn toàn sập nguồn rồi.

Chết tiệt, Adachi tuyệt quá. Không ngờ mình lại được hôn cậu ấy.

Nụ hôn này quả thực rất tuyệt. Bao nhiêu sợ hãi của Adachi dần dần bị nụ hôn của Kurosawa cuốn trôi đi mất. Cậu có một cảm giác được khát khao, được yêu thương mà trước nay chưa từng có. Cậu không muốn cảm giác này dừng lại.

Không biết từ lúc nào, Kurosawa đã cách Adachi rất gần. Lúc này anh đang chống trên người Adachi, ngón tay phớt qua tóc mai trên trán cậu. Hai người nhìn nhau trong chốc lát, sau đó anh cúi xuống hôn cổ Adachi khiến cậu hít sâu vào một hơi.

Cảnh tượng trong đầu Kurosawa ồ ạt tràn vào ý thức của Adachi - Anh đang liếm cổ cậu, mút đầu vú cậu, còn cậu thì rên rỉ đầy dục vọng. Thế quái nào mà những hình ảnh này lại khiến Adachi hưng phấn hơn nhỉ, tim cậu đập loạn nhịp như sắp chết đến nơi vậy. Đó là những chuyện họ sắp phải làm sao? Adachi hoàn toàn chưa kịp chuẩn bị.

Nhưng dù trong đầu Kurosawa lúc này đang tưởng tượng những gì thì tay anh cũng chưa từng chạm vào nơi nào khác ngoại trừ mặt, vai và cổ của Adachi. Anh chỉ hôn rồi lại hôn, cho đến khi Adachi không chắc chắn mình có thể chịu đựng thêm được nữa hay không.

Adachi vươn tay chạm vào ngực Kurosawa, anh hừ nhẹ một tiếng. Adachi muốn nghe anh phát ra âm thanh ấy lần nữa, thế là liền dùng hết sức hôn đáp lại Kurosawa. Sau đó cậu chống người dậy để cơ thể mình và anh dán chặt vào nhau, chậm rãi cọ sát. Mỗi lần Kurosawa hơi lùi lại đều khiến trái tim Adachi chùng xuống. Cậu dứt khoát vòng tay qua ôm lưng Kurosawa kéo xuống để nửa thân dưới của anh dán chặt vào mình.

Động tác này làm cả hai đều phát ra một tiếng rên khẽ, sau đó họ bắt đầu ra sức cọ sát vào nhau. Khoái cảm tột cùng khiến Adachi không sao ngừng lại được mặc dù cậu rất muốn.

Adachi muốn được đụng chạm nhiều hơn. Cậu đẩy mạnh một cái làm Kurosawa nằm ngửa trên giường, còn mình thì cưỡi lên người anh.

Adachi đang ở trên người mình. Sao cậu ấy lại gợi cảm thế? Muốn liếm khắp người cậu ấy quá.

Adachi kinh ngạc nhận ra rằng cậu cũng rất muốn Kurosawa làm như vậy. Cậu muốn cho Kurosawa làm bất cứ việc gì anh muốn với cơ thể mình. Phát hiện mới này khiến Adachi càng đè nặng lên thân dưới của Kurosawa hơn, cậu vừa hôn vừa cọ sát một cách nhịp nhàng.

Kurosawa đáp lại bằng cách bắt lấy mông Adachi kéo về phía mình, động tác kéo đẩy này làm Adachi đứng bên bờ vực khoái cảm. Khi cảm nhận được thứ cứng rắn của Kurosawa chống bên dưới, cậu không kìm được rùng mình.

Kurosawa mở to mắt, nhưng Adachi không để lãng phí một giây phút nào. Tay cậu bao lấy thứ đó của Kurosawa, cách một lớp quần ma sát cho anh. Mấy phút sau, khi Adachi giúp Kurosawa bắn ra thì cậu cũng dừng động tác, cả hai người cùng đổ vật ra giường.

Bọn họ nằm cạnh nhau nặng nề thở dốc. Một lát sau Adachi mới phục hồi tinh thần, ý thức được chuyện gì vừa xảy ra.

Sao lại thành ra như vậy? Mình hy vọng đây là điều mà Adachi muốn chứ không phải vì mình nên mới miễn cưỡng làm.

Tim Adachi đập thình thịch. Đúng vậy, lúc nào Kurosawa cũng suy nghĩ cho cảm nhận của cậu trước.

Đúng lúc này chuông báo thức điện thoại của Adachi vang lên phá tan bầu không khí im lặng.

"Thôi chết!" Adachi cầm điện thoại lên nói.

"Không ổn, tám giờ rồi." Kurosawa nhìn qua đồng hồ đặt ở tủ đầu giường rồi lập tức đứng dậy, "Chúng ta không thể đến trễ cuộc hẹn ngày hôm nay được."

Hai người vội vàng vệ sinh cá nhân, thu dọn hành lý, ăn mặc chỉnh tề. Adachi biết chắc rằng họ sẽ phải nghiêm túc nói về chuyện vừa xảy ra, có một số việc họ cần làm rõ. Nhưng không phải hôm nay mà là vào thời điểm nào đó thích hợp hơn.

Nhưng có một điều Adachi chắc chắn - Cậu sẽ không tiếp tục né tránh, suy nghĩ vẩn vơ về những khả năng có thể xảy ra nữa. Cậu không muốn loay hoay trong mớ bòng bong cảm xúc của bản thân nữa. Đã đến lúc nhìn thẳng vào lòng mình rồi. Đã đến lúc mạo hiểm thử một lần rồi. Đã đến lúc hành động rồi. Đừng do dự nữa, đừng mơ mộng nữa.


End file.
